


Let's Swing~

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: The King's Writings [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Swing Dancing, cause i need the fluff, i mean very short, its like a snippet of a fic, short as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: In which Black Hat and Dr. Flug swing dance.was gonna add art but its not letting me :/





	Let's Swing~

**Author's Note:**

> My personal Forever headcanon is that Black Hat loves Electro Swing music. 
> 
> no one will convince me other wise.

Flug yelped as his hands were grabbed and he was pulled towards the tall demon.

“S-sir! I-I’m not really m-much of a dancer…” he stuttered.

“It’s easy. Just follow my lead.” Black Hat chuckled as he led the scientist into the swing dance. Flug stumbled slightly as he tried to match his lover’s, glad that he still had his bag on his head as his face turned red.

After a few steps he started getting the hang of it and smiled slightly. He let out a soft laugh as they continued dancing.

“See? Easy.” The demon said chuckling as well. They were so busy dancing neither of them noticed Dementia who was grinning mischievously as she recorded the two on her phone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> see the art work at @shadowsfandomhellhole on tumblr!


End file.
